


Beating Hearts

by JayyVon699



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Custom Male Hawke (Dragon Age), Danarius (Dragon Age) Being an Asshole, Family Feels, Fenris (Dragon Age) is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Hawke & Varric Tethras Friendship, Hawke (Dragon Age) Has a Twin, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayyVon699/pseuds/JayyVon699
Summary: A M!Hawke twin story. Takes place right after Act 2. will be Au from there, though Danarius still dies. Bethany is alive, Carver is not. Again, this will be AU.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Beating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This may, or may not end up being a story. It depends on what everyone thinks. Enjoy~

He was finally here, after four years of endless searching, and a month after arriving in Kirkwall, Ash stood in front of what he had found out was his family's old estate. Though, after what he has heard, it was theirs once more. 

Ash had been separated from his family after the attack in Fereldon. He had no doubt his family thought he was dead. He hoped they were all well. He was ready to see his mother once again... Garrett, Bethany, and even Carver. Although he and Carver never really got along, Carver was still his little brother. 

Taking a deep breath, he adjusts the daggers on his hips and knocks on the front door. 

A pretty young elf opens the door. She looks startled. Like she was expecting someone completely different. Her gaze swept over Ash's form from head to toe, a blush covering her cheeks. 

He gently clears his throat, used to the way both women and men stared at him. 

"I'm here to see either Leandra or Garrett Hawke..." Seeing the sceptical look, he sighs. "Tell them my name is Ash. I'll wait right here outside."

With a nod in her direction, he turns, not waiting for a reply. He walks to the left of the door and leans against the wall, arms folding across his chest. He watches as people walk passed, eyeing him in both curiosity and distrust. Afterall, he had never stepped foot in hightown until today. He was a stranger to them. 

Watching the passerbyes, he fails to notice the form sneaking up from his right until the coldness of a steel blade is at his throat. 

"Outsider. State your business with the Hawkes." A deep, gravely voice drifted through Ash's ears. He eyes the man, the elf, that was currently holding a long sword to his throat. Turning ever so slightly, his steel blue eyes met green. 

The elf before him was the definition of a warrior. Strong, pointy armor, black and silver from head to toe. He carries the sword like it weighs nothing. His hair was as white as when the snow falls. 

Ash can not help but feel the attraction. He has always loved all things lean, tall, and elf like. And male. Can't forget the male part. 

He's thrown from his leacherous thoughts by the elfs blade pressing closer. His hands shoot up in a defensive position, showing he was unarmed and meant no harm. 

"Woah, woah. I'm just here to see some long lost family. Didn't know leaning against this house was a crime!" He smirks. 

He watches the corner of the elfs mouth twitch and one slender brow rise up in question. 

"You're leaning against the house of a Noble and a friend of mine. Who. Are. You?" The elf growls, stepping closer and into Ash's personal space. 

Ash gently grabs onto the blade, smiling widely at the man before him who looks like he's ready to pop a vein on his forehead. 

They both can hear as the door to the Hawke estate is opened in a hurry, slamming against the wall. Hurried footsteps make their way down the cobblestone steps and a small, gentle hand is placed on the end on the sword, being careful not to touch the elf knowing better to do it with the elf either knowing ahead of time, or with permission. 

The second the elf lowers the blade, Ash has an armful of Leandra, leaving the elf both startled and confused. 

Leandra holds on tightly to the pale, ash blonde male in front of the elf. She's crying, babbling unintelligible words. 

After a few seconds she pulls back, sniffling as she cups the mans cheeks in her hands and placing her forehead against the mans own. 

Ash smiles and closes his eyes. "I'm home, mother. I've been looking everywhere. When I heard you were in Kirkwall, I made my way here."  
Pulling back, Leandra can't help but smile. She grasps her eldest sons hand and turns to the confused elf before them. 

"Fenris, you can stand down." She releases her sons hand and steps forward, placing a palm on the elfs cheek, stunning both of the men at the action. 

Fenris was Garrett's best friend, and that went both ways. He spent a lot of time with the Hawkes, he was basically family, and Leandra has told him so many times over the last year. 

She kisses the elfs cheek and watches as a suttle flush covers his cheeks and he loweres his head slightly, ears twitching downwards in embarrassment. But he keeps the unknown man within sight. 

"Come, let's head inside, both of you. We have much to talk about." Leandra gently takes Fenris by one hand, and Ash by the other. 

Both men lock eyes as they are dragged behind the unabashedly happy mother. Ash grins and winks at the elf, startling the poor man once again. 

"Nice to meet you, Fenris! My name is Ashton Hawke. The elder twin of Garrett!"

....

They sat in the family sitting room, tea in front of them as they talked. Well, Leandra and Ash talked, Fenris sat, listened, and spoke in short sentences when appropriate. 

Leandra had just told him about Carver's death. That he had protected their mother at the cost of his life. He sat there glumly, staring down at his hands. 

"Where's Bethany and Hawke? They've been safe from the templar's here right? I've seen so many and I've only been here a month."

Fenris perks up at that. "Are you a mage as well?" Fenris was honestly curious to learn more about Hawkes twin. He felt absolutely no ill feeling towards this man, and he could very well be a mage. Something about this man seemed to gain his attention. 

Ash Shook his head. "No. I'm just a simple rogue. Daggers, small swords and agility are my forte."

Leandra claps her hands together. "That's right! What did you call it? You use strange flexible moves to fight. I've never seen anyone move as you do since we seperated. Your style is very unique."

Ash flushes at his mothers praise. Fenris watched him closely, eyes scanning the man in front of him, assessing him. The mans body was tall, around 6 feet with lean muscle, more defined than the elf's were, but he was not as brawny as Garrett. Garrett was a huge man, almost all muscle. 

"I... Would like to see this... Style of yours." Fenris looked away from the eyes that just seemed to drag him in. 

Ash grins and holds back a naughty reply, turning his attention to his mother as she speaks up once again. She was watching the two with a fond smile. 

"Bethany, Garrett and Varric are out on a job right now. Something about a necromancer killing innocents in his nasty rituals."

Ash nods, turning his attention back to Fenris who is caught checking him out once more. 

"I would love to show you some moves." Once again, Fenris looks away, a faint flush to his ears. Ash takes that moment to grin and check the grumpy looking elf out. He almost seemed to pout for having such a reaction to the blonde mans words. 

Resting his steel eyes on the elfs legs, he tilts his head in curiosity. 

The elfs black leggings went all the way down, wrapping around the center of each foot, the toes and heel left bare, where he noticed the elf did not wear any shoes, showing off the white, silver-like markings along the tops of his feet. 

As if noticing for the first time, his eyes roam over what he could see of the markings. Such strange tattoos. He sees a faint blue glow for a second before it's gone. The elf had seized up, and went stiff. 

His eyes drift up to find Fenris glaring at him. Ash could only guess that the elf did not like, nore want his markings. Interesting. 

So Ash pretends not to see the glare and grins. "You're not wearing any shoes."

The glare falters, having expected a comment on the lyrium markings. "They... Are uncomfortable. Easier to move without."

From there, Ash began to tease the elf, claiming he liked the elfs clothing preference. 

His mother giggles as she watched the two of them banter back and forth. Seeing something that neither of the other two did. 

...

It has been nearly 4 months since he had made his way home to his family, although he had yet to reconnect with his twin and younger sister. They were still out of the city, on some mission. It has taken longer than anyone thought it would. Even Fenris and Garretts other friends and allies were a bit worried.

If it wasn't for the letter that Leandra had recieved from Garrett claiming that they were safe, and that it was more than just one mage that they were after, Ash and the others would have no doubt gone looking for them. And Anders mood had increased. 

Ash had become close to all of Garretts friends, including his brothers lover. Anders was a kind mage, who just wanted to help his people. Though he and Fenris did not get along very well, they tolerated one another, but they were not considered friends. So Ash went and saw Anders alone most of the time. His mother had been the one to inform him about Garrett and Anders relationship and had introduced the two of them. 

So here Ash was, at Fenris's Mansion after the elf had asked to see him. 

Garrett would have been where Ash was right now if he was here. And he had told Fenris as such. He knew the elf was one of Garrett's best friends, and he was growing attached to the elf as well. They had formed a friendship since his arrival, they were rarely seen without the other now-a-days, and he knew he wanted more with the ex slave. 

He listened to Fenris, who was pacing back and forth in front of him. He told of his time as a slave. From when he got the markings, to his escape. How he remembered nothing of his past from before the markings were placed. When he asked Ash to come with him to meet with his sister, Ash was immensely touched. 

"I don't think I could do it without you there." Fenris spoke as he gave a breif glance towards Ash, who stood up and came closer. Gently, Ash places a careful hand on the elfs neck, reaching up and cocking his head for his eyes to meet those that shot up and looked at him in absolute shock at such an intimate touch from the slightly taller man. 

He winks once again and Fenris balks at the obvious flirting. Ash was being very forward with him. He had been for the past week. Was he like this with everyone, or was it just him? He didn't want to hope. He didn't want to get his hopes up if Ash was a flirt with everyone. 

"Fen, if you haven't noticed, then I'm sorry, and I haven't been forward enough." 

Fenris lowers his eyes. This was it. This was what he was dreading. He didn't want to feel the disappointment that was clinging to his heart. He had been a coward in the past, trying to keep his distance from those around him. It was only recently that he decided no more. That he would live and be free the way he wanted. Then his sister showed up and he went straight for Ash. 

"Fen." Ash whispers, lowering his head, placing his forhead against the elfs shoulder for a brief moment before standing tall once again. He lifts his other hand, carding his fingers into the hair at the base of Fenris' neck, pulling gently to lift the elfs face towards him. Pulling back a bit, their eyes meet, just a few inches apart. 

"I care for you, Fen. I will follow you into the depths of the fade. All you have ever had to do was ask, and I shall follow." Ash's voice is soft, and very convincing. 

The elfs eyes close. Was Ash saying what he thought he was saying? 

"I... Didn't want to get my hopes up. How was I to know you weren't just a natural flirt? "

Ash let's out a mock pained whine and pulls back a bit. Fenris opens his eyes to see Ash place a hand over his heart. 

"You wound me, Fen. Truely, my heart hurts." He feigned a pained expression before grinning and winking at the unimpressed elf before him. A gentle punch to the blondes shoulder makes him bust out in laughter. 

Fenris frowns and opens his mouth to retort only to have his head pulled down and his mouth covered by another's, lips locked and tongues meeting in seconds. 

Both gentle and fierce, Ash is careful not to hurt the elf in his arms. He never wanted to hurt him, but Fenris was frantically kissing him back, gripping onto Ash as he pulled the man closer. 

The blonde bent Fenris back a bit, having quite a few inches on the shorter male. Fenris welcomes it, leaning back and wrapping his arms around Ash's neck, trying to get as close as possible. 

Ash has to force himself away to breathe, both of their breaths harsh and heavy. 

"I care for you as well, Ash. I will follow you. Anywhere you wish." The elf whispers, placing a kiss to the blondes chin. 

The two new lovers hold one another in a comfortable silence, allowing themselves to bask in the newness of it all. 

...

Entering the Hanged Man later that evening, the couple met up with Isabela to confront Varania. 

They approach a table with a young elf who had vibrant red hair. Fenris hesitates for but a moment as her voice rings out. "It really is you."

"Varania?" Fenris questions, slight curiosity in his voice. His brow furrows as he studies her face. 

"I... I remember you. We use to play in our mothers courtyard while mother worked... You...you called me-" Fenris is cut off as she stands up and turns towards them. 

"Leto. That's your name." She utters as she glances around her, avoiding Fenris's eyes. 

Ash watches her. She was acting strange. Not like that of a sister who had just found her brother. A brother who she hadn't seen in years. 

Fenris seems to notice as well. "What's wrong? Why are you so-" Ash grips onto his elfs shoulder gently, stepping forward with a hard look in his eyes. 

"Something doesn't feel right, Fenris. We must leave." He urges, eyes darting around the room. 

A voice drift down from the stairs leading up to the upper floor and Ash feels Fenris seize up and almost cower before catching himself and standing tall once again. 

"Ah, my little Fenris. Predictable as always." The dark haired man is followed down by a few armed men. Ash realizes this man could only be Danarius. Instant hatred fills Ash's very being and he wraps his hand around Fenris' wrist, letting the elf know he was here with him. 

Utter disbelief and betrayal fills Fenris's eyes as he spots Danarius and quickly turns towards Varania. 

"I'm sorry it has come to this, Leto." She looks sad, but there was not an ounce of regret. Angrily, Fenris steps forward pointing harshly towards her chest. 

"You led him here!"

Ash spots Danarius move forward and stop beside Varania, placing a hand on her shoulder before releasing it. 

"Now, now, Fenris. Don't blame your sister. She did what any good imperial citizen should. Though, she never mentioned you would be with... Such a fine looking man. So delicate looking. Almost as delicate as you." A nasty grin shifts across Danarius' lips as he eyes the delicious looking man beside the tall, angry elf. 

Fenris stepped slightly in front of Ash, blocking most of him for Danarius' wondering eyes. 

"I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius! I won't allow you to lay a single hand on him! And I won't let you kill me to get them!" Fenris growls. Never before has Ash seen Fenris look so angry and mencing. 

As Danarius' men seem to surround the three of them, Ash feels Isabela step up beside him, their eyes meet for a second before she draws her daggers and turns so her back to Ash's side, keeping the men on her side within her view. 

Danarius' mocking laugh draws his attention back to the scene in front of him. "How little you know, my pet." Danarius grins and licks his lips. "I was never able to have you before, but I will this time. You and your... Lover, will be mine, and I will have you both crying out for me. Oh how I have craved for you to surrender to me like that!" He cackles before his eyes harden and swept over the two. 

Ash almost sighs in relief but manages to hide it. He clenches his teeth and snarles. 

He had worried about that since earlier. When Fenris told of his time as a slave, he worried the elf had been raped repeatedly. He was glad to know that wasn't the case. 

"Fenris doesn't belong to anyone!" He snarled, voice filled with utter loathing and disgust. "Not me, and certantly not to you, you disgusting excuse of a man. Fenris and I would rather die, than belong to you!" He knows his words would hit the elf, who glances back at him with such trust and devotion.

Danarius chuckled and smiles sadisticly at the blonde. "Do I detect some jealously? Is it because you wish to have Fenris for yourself? I'm not too surprised. The lad is rather skilled. The best bodyguard, easily."

Ash can't help but snort in disbelief. "Did you not just hear a single word I just said? What are you deaf?!" He throws his arms out in exasperation. "Besides, I know of his skills! Skills you couldn't even dream of!"

Fenris' eyes widen at Danarius before glaring once more. To have him even suggest that Ash wanted him only for his skills was ridiculous. Maybe that wouldn't have been his thoughts the other day, but after all they had spoken of earlier, Fenris knew he was loved dearly by the man behind him. And he returned those feelings tenfold. 

"Shut your mouth, Danarius! You know nothing!" He bellows, glaring at both his former master and his sister. 

Danarius sighs, and is almost disappointed. "The word is master. Kill the girl, capture the other two."

All hell breaks loose after those words are uttered. Fenris launches at Danarius and a fight breaks out. It is over in minutes. Ash and Isabela are back to back as they slice enemies down, leaving Danarius to Fenris, though both keep an eye on their forms as the two fight. 

Ripping his blade from a mans neck, the last body falls to his feet and he turns to find Varania, cowering by a table, using it as cover. He storms over to her and grips her by the arm, hauling her to her feet. He wouldn't allow her to escape. 

Turning towards Fenris, he watches as his lover lifts a panting Danarius into the air by his throat.

"You." He growls. "Are no longer my master!" His marking glow an ethreal blue as his hand plunges into Danarius' chest and rips out his heart. 

They all see the heart beat a few times before stilling as Fenris crushes it. Danarius stood in shock before dropping dead at the elfs feet. 

Chest heaving, he turns and storms toward Ash and his sister. 

She cowers away and puts her hands up. "I-I had no choice, Leto." Ash releases her and she tries to defend herself. 

"Stop calling me that!" Fenris stops before her, glaring, fuming. 

Varania glances down before locking eyes with Fenris. "He was going to make me his apprentice. I would have been a magister." She whispers out. 

Her words only anger Ash and Fenris even more. "You sold out your only brother to become a magister!?" Ash growls and steps forward, standing right by Fenris's side. 

Her eyes meet Ash's for a moment before turning back to speak to Fenris. "You have no idea what we went through! What I've had to do since mother died! This was my only chance!" She cried, trying to plead with her eyes that she was not the one in the wrong here. 

Fenris storms forward, grippong his sister by the throat. "And now, you have no chance at all." He hisses. 

She grips his wrist, gasping as she pleads. "Please, please don't do this!" Her eyes glance over Fenris' shoulder and her teary eyes meet Ash's hard face. "Please! Make him stop!"

Ash's hard gaze softens slightly. If he let Fenris kill his sister, he knew the elf would later regret it and her death would hang over him for the rest of his days. She was after all, his only living blood. 

He steps forward, placing a gentle hand on his lovers back. "I can't tell you what to do, Fenris. And I promise, I never will." His words make Variana's eyes widen in fear. 

"In all honesty, she deserves it. But this will only haunt you, Fen. She is your blood after all. But it is your choice." He whispers before stepping back. 

"Fenris..." Was all Isabela could say. She couldn't even begin to understand what the elf was feeling right now. 

A deep growl comes from deep within the elfs chest, a nasty snarl came across his face before he drops his sister to the ground and she scrambles away. "Get out!"

Fenris seethed, keeping his back to her as she made her way to the door. She paused and turns back, speaking once again, stunning everyone. 

"You said you didn't ask for this, but that's not true. You wanted them. You competed for them. When you won, you used the Boon to have mother and I freed." She spoke, never taking her eyes off Fenris' back. 

He turned towards her, voice filled with anguish at the discovery. "Why are you telling me this!?"

"Freedom was no Boon. I look at you now, and I think you got the better end of the bargain." She turns her meaningful eyes towards Ash and Isabela before returning to Fenris. She turns around and disappears out the door. 

Ash steps toward Fenris as the elf turned and glared down at the floor. "I thought that discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging, but I was wrong. Magic, has tainted that too. There is nothing for me to reclaim. I... I am alone."

Ash's heart breaks a little. Fenris was truely upset and hurt. His only family just tried to have him killed, and now, she was lost to him. Gently, he cups the elfs chin and turns his face towards his own. 

"I am here, Fenris. I will always be here. And so will our friends." It is only then that Fenris seems to spot Isabela watching them sadly. She smiles a small smile and nods in agreement at Ash's words. It warms the elfs heart. 

Fenris closes his eyes breifly in content before cautiously peeking down at his loves face. 

"You heard what Varania said. I... Wanted these marks. I fought for them. I feel unclean. Like this magic isn't just etched into my skin, but has also stained my soul." Fenris looks down again, pulling away from Ash and walking past him. 

"Let-lets just go. I need to get out of here."

...

They leave Isabela at the Hanged Man and make their way toward Fenris' Mansion once more. 

Fenris pauses as his hand grips the handle to his Mansion's door. This wasn't his home anymore. His home was now with Ash. He knew the man was behind him, waiting for Fenris to enter before he would make his way back home to his mother. 

This Mansion just reminded him of Danarius. He wanted out. But did he have any right to ask to stay with Ash? Did he want to loose the last bit of space he has to himself? 

Now that he thought of it, this place was never his. It was more of a hide out. He knew Danarius would never think Fenris was camping out in Danarius' own abandoned Mansion. 

He glances back at his lover to find Ash right behind him, nearly touching. There was a soft smile on his face and he spoke with an equally soft voice. 

"Lets collect some of your stuff, clothes or anything else you may want. You can stay with me." It was almost as if he could read Fenris' mind. With a small smile and a nod, Fenris moves inside and heads to the room he was using to reside in. They were in the house for less than ten minutes. 

...

Leandra had welcomed Fenris with open arms. She takes his bag and hands it to Bodahn who passes it to Orana.

"Where shall I put his stuff, Mistress?" Orana is smiling as she asks, waiting patiently for Leandra to stop fussing over the two boys. 

Spotting how close Fenris stood to her son, she smiles. "Bring it to Ash's room. Fenris will be staying with him." With a nod, Orana makes her way upstairs. 

"Mother! You can't just assume he'd want to stay with me!" Ash blushes as his mother grinned, a knowing look in her eyes. 

"Oh please! You two have been attached at the hip ever since you met. You can't hide anything from me. You two are acting differently today than you did yesterday. Finally admit your feelings to Fenris have you?" She laughs as the blush deepens and Fenris looks bashful, though he hides it better than his lover did. 

Leandra smiles as her son sputters and fumbles to say something before straitening up and smiling almost shyly and fearfully. "Mother? Are you saying, you don't mind the fact that I- that I'm.-" 

She stops her son with a hand to his cheek and a kiss to his brow. "If you prefer the company of men, that is no issue. If being with a man, if being with Fenris makes you happy, then I am happy. Besides, I know your brother is with Anders, why would I accept him but not you?" She turns towards the shocked Fenris, who's eyes move from Ash to her as she faces the elf. 

"Fenris. You are always welcome here. I've told you so before. You've always been family to us. Now, this just makes it more official. If you make my son happy, and he makes you happy, then I have no objections." She startles the elf again as she kisses his brow as well. 

"I'll still have your sister to give me gran babies. And who says you couldn't adopt!?" With a laugh of glee, she turns and heads toward her Chambers. "Good night boys, I will see you in the morning!" They both stare after her in shocked silence. 

Less than an hour later, the couple are up in their room, armor and clothes left abandoned on the floor, leaving them in nothing but their breifs. Ash lay nestled into Fenris' side, face tucked under the elfs chin. 

Ash runs gentle fingers across the elfs markings. The elf had stiffened when he first started tracing, but had relaxed in pleasent shock once he realized the touch did not hurt like it usually did when people touched his skin. Just another wonder to Ash that he loved. 

He wouldnt have to worry about being in pain when his love touched and caressed him. 

Fingers travel up his tan arm, tracing the marks in a gentle caress. Ash takes his arm and gently places a kiss to his wrist. 

He nuzzles the flesh, giving a soft nibble as he cuddles it. "You said you felt tainted. I don't believe so. Though you may not want these, they have helped in keeping you alive. I'm not saying it to upset you, or to claim they are a wonderful master piece, but they are now a part of you, and I accept them just as I accept you. Not because of what they are, but because they are a part of you."

Fenris chokes on his words before sighing and pulling Ash closer, nuzzling his face into soft, blonde locks. 

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Ash grins and pulls back. He leans down and pulls the covers up and over them. They were both exhausted, the days events catching up to their bodies. 

He straddles Fenris's hips, his bum resting on the elfs thighs. He leans down and places a kiss over Fenris' heart. "I thank the maker for making it here. For finding my family. For finding you. It may have only been a few months, but it feels like longer."

"Varania called me Leto. I... Do not remember that name before today. From the beginning, I have always been Fenris." The elf whispers and sighs as Ash kisses him softly. 

"Then you will always be Fenris. You are no longer Leto. You are Fenris, and I love you." Ash kisses him again. 

Fenris smiles and draws his arms up and around the blondes back, pulling his body down to rest against his own. "I am alright with that. Now sleep. We both need it." Fenris feels Ash grin against his chest, eye lashes fluttering against his dark skin. 

They both fall asleep, surrendering to the pull to the sound of one another breathing.


End file.
